tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestine Fontaine
Celestine Fontaine is a nightblade. She is the daughter of the sorcerers Samael Fontaine and Milie. Celestine is also one of the most unique in her family, for not having the characteristic blue eyes that most of the Fontaine family possess. In ACA Reloaded, Celestine has a twin brother known as Syaran Fontaine. Otherwise, she is almost the same in both. She is from the same generation as Amarie, Seth, Ariel and Fionn Fontaine as well Biography Original Celestine was born as the part of a necromancer-sorcerer family, being the daughter of the mage Sam Fontaine and his wife Milie. She learnt to use a sword from young and trained herself in the nightblade arts, with guidance from the trainers of the Royal Guard. Celestine was also trained to use flame and earth based powers by her father, Sam, which allowed her to use powers very similar to a Dragonknight. She shows a good proficiency with such. Other than fighting, Celestine was educated in the arts and sciences, although unlike her relatives Seth and Sariel, she hates studying. Celestine also hates sports, seeing them as a frivolous use of physical ability. Celestine is an official member of the Royal Guard despite her age, as she has proven himself capable enough to handle combat. She specializes in anti-nightblade warfare and is part of the special division. Reloaded Celestine was born to the spellsword Sam Fontaine and Milie, as with her original story. She was raised with her twin brother Syaran, and well educated in many areas by her own family. Celestine was also taught how to use a sword very effectively. Unlike the original, Celestine didn't train herself in the Nightblade arts as her ability is much more powerful and spending time on it was more optimal. Celestine was also educated in Fontaine Exorcism and can use it with relatively great proficiency. Celestine, like her brother Syaran, lives with her parents at the Fontaine Mansion in Daggerfall. Personality and Appearance Original Celestine is especially rebellious for her age and she likes to challenge authority, although, as a Royal Guard, she knows not to cross the line. Celestine, knowing herself as the prettiest girl in her family, is very proud of her looks. Celestine loves passing cheeky comments and she also enjoys making people she hates feel inferior. She's nonetheless still a rather intelligent girl and she will not push too hard. Celestine is actually very caring towards her kin and friends, under her abrasive personality. She rarely shows this side, unless someone is very close to her. Still, in combat, or around strangers, Celestine is noticeably different, being suspicious and cold towards them most of the time, if not always, due to her training to naturally be skeptical about the intents of everyone around her. Gaining her trust is extremely hard. Celestine has long, flowing brown hair and she also has a pair of large brown eyes, possibly the only member of the Fontaine family to have said eyes. Her complexion is excellent and her skin is soft and smooth, with a noticeable lack of any form of blemishes. Celestine also has a relatively good figure for her age and she stands at 5' 6". Celestine's eyes will turn blue when she uses magicka, but returns to their original colour when not casting. Celestine's eyes will have glowing blue irises and a black sclera when she is enraged enough. Her pupils contract into slits. This is evidence of the daedra blood within her taking control and fueling her anger further. This is due to her lack of control over her electrokinesis. Reloaded Celestine is less immature compared to her original self, and she's level headed and tactical. She is still proud of her looks, though, since she is considered good looking even among her family. She has the capacity to be kind to others, and isn't a nasty person at heart Celestine is also considerably more assertive than her brother or cousin. In fact, she's always the first to charge forward in battle, and can be reckless if angered enough. Celestine also rarely second guesses her own actions. Celestine's good looks have stayed the same, but she has blue eyes instead of brown ones. She's also a bit taller. Powers and Abilities Original Celestine is a relatively good fencer and unarmed fighter, with above average stamina for a person of her age, a result of intensive training. Celestine is relatively weak, but is able to perform a rapid chain of attacks. Coupled with her knowledge of pressure points, it still makes makes her deadly to fight if unarmored, and armor can be defeated by Celestine using her sword, which is very sharp. Celestine was trained as a nightblade and possesses the related powers. She also has abilities similar to a dragonknight, taught by her father, to grant her greater versatility in combat. Celestine used her intelligence to combine the training of both to achieve greater combat efficiency. Celestine is capable of punching the life out of an enemy, to absorb it. Celestine can also teleport to attack people, throwing knives forged of fire at them. Celestine is also able to massively boost her stamina regeneration and attack speed by focusing her magicka inwards, healing her in the process, although this blocks a lot of other abilities. Celestine combined the deadly arts of the nightblade and the brutal power of the dragonknight to create a whole new ability, that she names "Alduin's return". This is an attack where she leaps and charges her powers of the nightblade, slamming into the ground and shredding the souls of those around her. The force of the slam is capable of flinging people into the air and soul tethers form around Celestine to drain health for her. Celestine's primary mutation allows her to create extremely realistic copies of herself, known as shades. These shades are actually intangible, but they are realistic to the extent they can fool enemies, unless the enemy actually attacks the shades. Celestine can create a nearly limitless number of shades, but for each shade she creates, they become less realistic. Celestine can dispel any illusion spell explosively, as her secondary mutation. This allows her to decloak from invisibility explosively, shocking nearby targets when she exits. Celestine can also purge illusion spells from her allies or enemies to create an explosion of electrical energy. the electricity only damaging opponents, as a testament to her latent ability to control electricity. Celestine can also detonate her own shades, or shades created by others. When Celestine resists mind control, she continuously electrocutes the person trying to control her mind. Celestine has shown she can generate and utilize voluminous quantities of lightning, as she is a descendant of the Fontaine family, if sufficiently enraged, although she is unable to control or direct the lightning very well. The lightning just discharges from the front of her body along her arms and electrocutes everything she is facing. Performing this attack completely drains Celestine and causes heavy internal injury. Celestine faints after using it from sheer exhaustion. Celestine has also proven unable to use this attack normally, requiring a heavy threat and sufficient anger. Due to heavy training, Celestine is virtually immune to illusion, having a strong control over her emotional state (which she loses when loved ones are threatened, causing uncontrollable rage) and allowing her mind to avoid the effects of illusion. Celestine is also biologically immortal and will stop aging in time to come. Reloaded Celestine is a skilled sword user as she utilizes the full techniques of the Fontaine Formless Sword, and also relatively good at fighting unarmed. She's unrealistically strong for a girl of her age and build, having good stamina and agility. Celestine's strength is high enough that she can easily parry two handed sword attacks with only one hand on her sword, without her wrist yielding, or break bones with blunt force via unarmed strikes. Celestine is also exceptional at throwing weaponry and objects, and can easily hit a fast moving target with a knife even from up to 10 - 15 meters away. Celestine can also rapidly fling knives at multiple targets and draw weapons very fast. Her ability to draw her sword in a slash is one of the fastest in her family. Like all Fontaines, Celestine has an innate capacity to perform electrokinesis, which her family is aligned with. Celestine also can perform an electromagnetic attack on an enemy which allows her to sap the opponent's life force and bolster her own, for no magicka, which is her secondary power. Celestine has the ability to create shades of herself. She can swap positions with the shades, detonate them with a strong explosion or use them as puppets to attack. The shades attack for reduced damage. They can either copy Celestine's moves, or move autonomously. Because of her limited magicka, Celestine has to position her shades carefully and not spend too much magicka on her powers. By creating just the arms and weapons of her shades, Celestine can cut a target multiple times with a single slash of a sword. The cuts performed by the spectral weaponry will deal reduced damage. Celestine can further create multiple phantom weapons she can remotely control. Via this, Celestine can easily summon swords and knives, before firing them at enemies. She can alter the directions of these to hit enemies with no fail, and they ignore armor because of their spectral nature. Celestine's tertiary power known as "Emerald Dragon's Wrath" lets her enter a state of heightened aggression, increasing her speed and strength, along with applying a vitality and energy draining enchantment to her weapon. Celestine also gains improved stamina and health regeneration from the power. However, use of such denies Celestine of magicka use, until she stops using it. Celestine has shown, if she burns life force to enhance the ability, she gains the ability to fly using dragon like wings, and also the ability to spit flame. Celestine has since lost her enhanced power, by trading it back for her lifespan. Celestine knows the Fontaine Exorcism techniques, but her magicka pool is not great enough to perform many of the known techniques. She is able to utilise the Rune Seal techniques with great profeciency, which can grant her phantom weapons or shades with elemental powers if she uses rune cards. Celestine is also skilled at throwing rune cards, being able to print the runes to phantom weapons for even greater range than a normal throw, along with seeking attacks. Celestine is also capable of using Elemental Transformation. Her alignment is to Aether and Air, which is primarily used to generate lightning strikes from summoned glyphs. Celestine rarely uses this as she has a comparatively poor magicka pool and because it is much easier for her to directly generate lightning strikes and blasts from her body as a Fontaine. Celestine is capable of using the glyphs as triggered mines or to surprise enemies, though. Equipment Original Celestine uses an extremely shiny ninjato as her primary weapon, wielding it in a reverse grip sometimes. She can change her grip with ease. This weapon does not collect blood as it kills, is unbreakable and capable of slicing into spirits and ethereal beings. The grip of the weapon is also made to have extreme levels of friction with her gauntlets, preventing most forms of disarmament. Celestine can handle the weapon with both hands, but is right handed and accordingly has better proficiency wielding her sword right handed. This weapon is not her Fontaine sword, even if it is Fontaine forged. Celestine's personal sword is not known. It's properties probably resemble other Fontaine made blades, being indestructible and able to cut spirits. Celestine wears a silvery suit of light armor most of the time. Celestine strangely seems to blend into shadows when she actually tries, despite how shiny her armor can be under light. Reloaded Celestine uses a Fontaine made sword that was not forged with her Umbilical cord, even though she has an actual main liner Fontaine sword. This weapon is very sharp and can cut spirits, but is shorter than a real Fontaine sword, and cannot be sword channeled. The properties of Celestine's actual Fontaine sword are wholly unknown. Celestine wears a suit of medium armor. Trivia * Celestine's looks are based on Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Magical Index/ A Certain Scientific Railgun, as with her mother. She has much longer hair, though. She also does not have electrical powers as her main ability. (The image here is drawn differently, closer to Misaka WORST, an aged up clone of Misaka Mikoto) * Celestine's shade detonating abilities are similar to Zer0 from Borderlands. Alternate Art Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Nightblades Category:Dragonknights Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family